The Great War
by TransformersFreak
Summary: When a man is murdered and it leads Gibbs and his team to a base full of giant alien robots, the team gets sucked into the entire Autobot/Decepticon war.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers or NCIS!

Prologue

Akuji Kilokski was walking home from his girlfriend's house. It was dark, very dark, and he was alone in an alleyway.

'_Why didn't I drive over there?_' Akuji thought.

Then, he heard what sounded like someone following him.

"Who's there?" Akuji called out as he turned around. There was no one there. "I'm getting paranoid..."

Akuji turned around and walked on. He hadn't been walking long when he heard the same sound. Akuji spun around and looked, there was still nothing there. Akuji shrugged and walked off. When he heard the same sound, he ignored it and continued walking. He ignored it until he was attacked from behind. Akuji tried to fight his attacker, but was stabbed by a knife. It glowed for awhile, but then dimmed again. Akuji fell down to the ground, dead. There was a shadowy figure standing there with a knife that seemed to shrink into its arm. The figure pulled out a small bottle and dumped the contents onto the body.

"You're going to have a hot night," the figure said, its voice sounded very strange.

The figure lit a match and dropped it, then ran off leaving the body to burn.

9999

"Mark! Come on, where are we going?" a woman asked.

"Come-" a man said, but then stopped when he noticed a light.

"Mark?" the woman said.

"Hope, stay there," the man said as he walked towards the light.

"Mark, come back here!" the woman said.

"Hang on, I just-" the man started to say. "Hope, call 9-1-1!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers or NCIS

Chapter One

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ducked under the crime scene tape.

"DiNozzo, David!" he barked.

"Coming, boss," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said as he jogged over to meet his boss at the body.

"Where is McGee?" Officer Ziva David asked.

"Coming," Gibbs said.

Ziva turned around to see Special Agent Timothy McGee struggle under the weight of the crime scene bags to reach the rest of the team.

"I'm here," McGee said.

"Well, it's about time, McTardy," Tony said.

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"Tony, if you had helped then I wouldn't have been late," McGee shot back.

"Nah, that's your job, probie," Tony said casually.

McGee rolled his eyes and looked over at Gibbs.

"McGee, pictures," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, fingerprints. David, bag and tag."

The three agents split up to do their assigned jobs while Gibbs waited for Dr. Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called over.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked when he walked over.

Ziva picked up a small shard of metal and asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know," Gibbs replied. "I'll have Abby check it out."

"OK," Ziva said putting the shard of metal in a bag.

"Jethro," Ducky said when he arrived.

"You're late," Gibbs said pointedly.

"Mr. Palmer took a wrong turn," Ducky said. "Again."

"Sorry, doctor," Palmer said.

"Alright, where's the body?" Ducky asked.

"Over there," Gibbs said pointing to a blackened form behind him.

Ducky nodded and walked over to the body followed by Palmer. Gibbs looked over at his team and realized that he'd forgotten to grab some coffee.

"Hey, boss," Tony said.

"You're done with the fingerprints already?" Gibbs snapped.

"Ooh, forgot to bring coffee, huh?" Tony flinched. "There are no fingerprints."

"What!" Gibbs yelled.

"The whole place was wiped clean or something," Tony said. "There are no fingerprints anywhere."

"Check again," Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded and ran over to try and find some fingerprints.

"Got the pictures, boss," McGee said.

"Good, go help Tony," Gibbs said.

"OK," McGee said and ran over to Tony.

9999

Major William Lennox walked into the military base at Diego Garcia and was met by eleven cars.

"Hey, guys," Lennox said.

"Major Lennox!" a 1969 Plymouth Barracuda said.

"Streak," Lennox said.

The Barracuda rearranged it self until it was a giant robot.

"How's the family, Major?" Lightning Streak asked.

"They're fine, thanks," Lennox said smiling.

"That's good," Lightning said.

"Streak," the GMC Topkick said.

"Hide," Lightning said.

"What if it had been Galloway?" Ironhide asked.

"He would be running away screaming for his mother," Lightning replied.

Lennox fell down laughing. Director Galloway was a major pain in the neck. Lennox had thrown him from a plane once when they were trying to save Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader. Lennox looked over to see a tall, pale woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walking towards the group. Lennox smiled when he realized who it was.

"Major," the woman said.

"Lieutenant," Lennox said.

"Hey, guys," Consolata Johnson said.

"Lieutenant Johnson," a deep, booming voice said.

"Optimus," Consolata said smiling.

"Lieutenant Johnson, is there a reason why you are here?" Ironhide asked.

"When do I ever have a reason?" Consolata asked. "I'm just here to visit my favorite transformers."

"Who's that?" Lightning asked.

Lennox turned around to see a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro Compact driving up to the base.

"Bumblebee's here," Optimus said as he transformed.

"Yay!" Lightning said enthusiastically.

"Joy, the Troublesome Two are back together," Ironhide said sarcastically.

"I thought that was the twins," Lightning said.

Lennox smiled as Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes climbed out of Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed and saw Lightning.

"_Streak, I didn't know you were here!_" Bumblebee said.

"Well, if you would visit more often..." Lightning said.

"I take you you two know each other," Sam said.

"Can you not tell?" Lightning asked putting her arm playfully around Bumblebee's shoulders. "I'm Lightning Streak."

Sam laughed as Bumblebee shifted nervously. Lennox looked at the yellow Autobot and smiled. Lightning brought her hand up and smacked the back of Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee glared at her as Lightning ran off with Bumblebee right behind her.

"Looks like Bumblebee met his match," Mikaela said.

"That happened when he first met me," a fast-talking Autobot said.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, sorry," Optimus said. "That's Blurr and this is Bulkhead."

"Hello," the Autobot, Bulkhead said.

"Hey," Mikaela said.

"But still, Lightning is faster," Ironhide said. "But Bumblebee doesn't seem to mind."

"Really?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Lennox laughed as Mikaela and Sam looked at each other pointedly.

9999

Gibbs walked into the bull pin to see Tony, Ziva and McGee busily working.

"Any leads?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Tony replied. "Ziva?"

"Notta," Ziva said. "McGee?"

"Zip," McGee replied.

Gibbs shook his head and went to see Abby Scuito.

"Gibbs!" Abby said. "You can't be here yet, I don't have anything!"

"Really?" Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but all I have is this metal shard and I haven't gotten a match yet," Abby said.

Gibbs started to walk out but then there was a dinging noise.

"What, that's impossible!" Abby cried out.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"There is no match!" Abby said.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we just discovered a new piece of metal," Abby said. "This metal is known to exist yet."

9999

"_Streak, come on, can we please stop?_" Bumblebee asked.

"Tired?" Lightning asked.

Bumblebee nodded and Lightning put and arm on his shoulder.

"Let's go back," Lightning said.

Bumblebee and Lightning walked back into the room.

"Did Bumblebee catch you?" Blurr asked.

"Nope, he gave up," Lightning replied.

"_Hey!_" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet rolled his optics and looked at Ironhide and Sideswipe who were exchanging glances with each other.

"Bumblebee, how long have you and Lightning known each other," Sam asked.

"_Uhmm, a long time_," Bumblebee replied.

"And you two are very close?" Mikaela asked.

"Hey!" Lightning said shooting a glare at the two humans. "I know what you're getting at."

Sam and Mikaela looked away nervously. Optimus looked at them with an amused expression.

"Is there any Decepticon activity?" Sam asked.

"None that we know of," Optimus replied.

9999

Tony was working on his computer in the bull pin. He was the only one there, considering that Ziva left to see Ducky and McGee went to see Abby and Gibbs was in MTAC. He thought he was completely alone, but then he heard what sounded like high heels walking into the room.

"Why hello there," Tony said looking up to see a tall woman with short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey," the woman said walking towards his desk.. "I'm a little lost and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well, depends on where you're trying to go," Tony said as the woman started to get closer. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mitsuki Icaichi," the woman said putting one leg on Tony's chair.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said noticing Mitsuki's slight build.

Mitsuki sat in Tony's lap and got really close to him.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Just then McGee walked in and Mitsuki looked up. She climbed down from Tony's lap and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"H-Hello," McGee stammered.

Mitsuki circled McGee and then stopped.

"I've, um, just , uh, come to get something f-from my desk," McGee stuttered walking behind his desk.

Mitsuki followed him and pushed him into the chair, and did the same thing she did to Tony, to McGee.

"Perhaps you can help me," Mitsuki said.

"Wh-What do you need help with?" McGee asked.

"I need some directions," Mitsuki replied.

"Hey," Tony said pulling out his gun.

"Ooh, I didn't take you for the jealous type," Mitsuki said.

"There's no Mitsuki Icaichi in the system," Tony said as Gibbs and Ziva walked in.

"So, who is she?" Gibbs asked.

Mitsuki looked at the agent calmly before her eyes glowed a bright blue, it was almost as if someone had attached blue light bulbs to her head. McGee jumped over his desk and Tony ran towards the team, but Mitsuki's arms stretched out and grabbed him.

"Now," she said. "Drop the weapons or Agent DiNozzo dies!"

9999

"Optimus, we found a Decepticon energy signature!" one of the NEST soldiers said.

"Where?" Optimus asked.

"Washington D.C," the soldier replied. "Looks like a federal building, uhmm, NCIS headquarters."

"What's NCIS?" Lennox asked.

"I don't know, but it's on a naval base," the soldier said.

"I'll drive in with Ironhide and the rest of you can drive in with the others," Lennox said.

"I call Streak!" Consolata said.

"Sam, I want you to come with us and evacuate the building," Lennox said.

"How am I going to get in?" Sam asked.

"Epps, you drive in Bumblebee, Sam you and Mikaela will go in the backseat, but duck down," Lennox said.

"OK," Sam said.

Mikaela nodded in agreement and everyone split up to climb into their selected Autobot and the Autobots sped off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers or NCIS!

Chapter Two

Gibbs looked at the woman that was holding Tony, she had no weapons.

"I said drop your weapons," Mitsuki said turning her arm into a knife and pointing it at Tony's head.

Gibbs looked at his senior agent and then at the woman. He slowly lowered his gun to the ground.

"Good, Agent Gibbs," Mitsuki said.

"How did you know my name?" Gibbs asked.

"Same way I knew Agent DiNozzo and McGee's before I ever walked into the building," Mitsuki said.

Tony tried to free himself, but Mitsuki had a tight grip on him. She jerked her head down to look at him.

"You're trying to escape?" Mitsuki asked. "But I thought you liked me."

Tony didn't answer, just looked at the team in defeat. Gibbs looked at Ziva and McGee, who were waiting for any signal to attack Mitsuki.

"So what are you?" Gibbs asked casually.

"What?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, you're obviously not human," Gibbs said. "So what are you?"

"That's not for you to know, Agent Gibbs," Mitsuki said slowly putting one long scratch on Tony's face.

Gibbs glared at the woman in front of him as Tony let out a small whimper. Mitsuki smiled at Gibbs.

"Next one's through his spine," Mitsuki said. "No more questions."

Just as Gibbs was going to say something else, the elevator dinged as the door opened and a group of men in military uniform ran in. A teenager ran out and ducked behind a desk.

"Major Lennox," Mitsuki said. "You and your team have been a real trouble to Megatron these past few years."

"Megatron? What the- What is going on here?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'll explain later," Lennox said.

Gibbs glared at the men in front of him and then realized that they had really big guns. One of the soldiers fired, startling Mitsuki into letting Tony go. Tony ran to Gibbs and hid behind Ziva. The teenager Gibbs had seen ran over and motioned for them to run and they all ran into the elevator. Gibbs pushed a button and the elevator started moving.

Gibbs turned to the young man and said, "Do you wanna explain what's going on?"

"It's really hard to explain," the teenager said.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Tony asked.

"Sam Witwicky," the teenager replied. "And before you ask, I am human."

"OK," Tony said and he brought his hand up and touched his cheek. "Ow."

"I've had that happen," Sam said.

Tony looked at his now blood-covered fingers then looked at Gibbs and said, "I'm bleeding!"

"I can see that, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Hang on, we're going down," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm getting Abby," Gibbs said. "She comes with us."

"What about the shard, boss?" Tony asked.

"Shard?" Sam asked looking alarmed.

"We found a shard at the crime scene, can't figure out what kind of metal it is," Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby said. "I searched again and- Tony what happened to your face?"

"The crazy knife chick cut me," Tony said.

"Abby, come on, bring the shard," Gibbs said.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Gibbs said.

"Are we going up now?" Sam asked.

"I need to get Ducky," Gibbs said.

"Ducky?" Sam asked.

"The medical examiner who works here," Gibbs said.

"Who's that?" Abby asked.

"I'm Sam Witwicky," Sam said.

"Abby Scuito," Abby said.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said.

"Right," Abby said and she put the shard in the evidence bag and walked into the elevator.

Gibbs stepped in after her and pressed another button. The elevator moved down and when stopped and the doors opened.

"Ah, Jethro, I see-" Ducky started but then saw Tony. "Anthony, what happened?"

"We'll explain on the way, we have to go," Gibbs said as there was a loud bang on the top of the elevator.

Tony yelped and ran out. Sam, Ziva, Abby, and McGee were close behind him as the top of the elevator fell and Mitsuki stood up and looked at Tony, who immediately jumped behind Ziva again.

"Hello," Mitsuki said walking towards the group. "I see you have some new friends, Witwicky."

Tony backed up, while dragging Ziva with him and they soon found the door to the stairs, the others backed up to the door as Tony swung it open and everyone ran inside and slammed the door just as Mitsuki was about to follow. Gibbs led them up stairs until they found an exit and then he swung that door open.

"Bumblebee!" Sam called out and a yellow Camaro sped up to the group.

"I'm guessing that isn't really a car," Gibbs said.

The car radio turned to an applause track and the car doors opened.

"How are we all going to fit in the Camaro?" Abby asked.

Then Lennox ran out and looked at the group then Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, go get Bulkhead," Lennox said.

"_Aye, aye, captain!_" Bumblebee said and then sped off.

Moments later a van pulled in and the group climbed in along with another teenager. The van drove away from NCIS headquarters and off the naval base.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs demanded, whether he was talking to Sam or the van, he had no clue.

"Diego Garcia," Sam replied.

"Why are we going there?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, that's where these guys stay," Sam replied.

"Who are you?" Tony asked looking at the other teenager.

"I'm Mikaela Banes," the teenager said. "I'm Sam's girlfriend."

"What was that thing?" McGee asked.

"He speaks," Mikaela said.

"Unfortunately," Tony said.

"Shut up, Tony," McGee said.

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Are you two always like this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"Ratchet's going to be irritated," Sam remarked.

"I'll bet he is," Mikaela said.

"Hey, the other cars or whatever they really are, are coming," Ziva said.

"That either mean the Decepticon is dead or it got away," Sam said.

"Decepti-what?" Tony asked.

"Major Lennox will explain everything," Sam said.

Gibbs was really starting to get irritated, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, Bulkhead, can you pull over here?" Sam asked.

"Sure," the van said through the radio.

The van pulled off to the side and the others followed. Lennox got out.

"They're pestering me," Sam said. "They're trying to get answers."

"Alright, you and Mikaela switch with me," Lennox said.

Sam nodded and opened the door for Mikaela, who got out. Gibbs climbed out and faced the army major.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked. "And no more dodging the question."

"Get in," Lennox said.

"No, you tell me what's going on," Gibbs said.

"We can't stay here long, so get in," Lennox said. "I'll tell you on the way."

Gibbs glared at Lennox, but then climbed into the van.

"OK, four years ago, five robots came to Earth," Lennox said. "They were the Autobots, or the robots who want to protect the humans.

"But the Autobots weren't alone, another group came to Earth called the Decepticons, or robots who want to get rid of all the humans entirely.

"The Autobots and Decepticons originally came to Earth in search of this alien AllSpark. The map to it was imprinted on Sam's great-great-grandfather's glasses. That's how Sam and Mikaela got sucked into all this.

"A now disbanded government group called Sector Seven discovered the AllSpark and Megatron and began searching the planet for aliens.

"When they didn't know that there were good aliens and bad aliens, so they tried to get rid of all of them."

"How did Sam find out?" McGee asked.

"Bumblebee became his first car," Lennox said, "as an older model of a Camaro, though. The Decepticon, Barricade, attacked Sam in an attempt to get the glasses and Bumblebee saved him. Mikaela came in the middle of all this."

"Who's Megatron?" Tony asked.

"The Decepticon leader," Lennox replied.

"Wow," Abby said excitedly practically bouncing in her seat. "So can we meet all of them?"

Lennox smiled and said, "You're about to."

"Cool!" Abby said.

"So what was that thing back there?" Tony asked.

"Pretender," Bulkhead replied.

"Pretender?" Ducky asked.

"A Decepticon with a bio-organic shell," Bulkhead explained. "They can take the form of humans."

"Yeah, what he said," Lennox said.

The team rode in silence for the rest of the trip, besides the quiet conversation Abby and McGee were having. When they finally arrived at the base, the team got out. The others pulled in and the other soldiers got out followed by Sam and Mikaela. Each of the cars transformed and the tallest one looked down at Gibbs. There was only one problem Gibbs was having at the moment: he had forgotten his coffee again.

"Are you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "Why are we here?"

"The shard," Optimus said not offering any explanation.

"How did you know about that?" Gibbs demanded.

"May I see it?" Optimus asked looking at Abby, again offering no explanation.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. "Why don't you start explaining?"

"I will, but I must see the shard first," Optimus said.

Abby looked at Gibbs warily. Gibbs looked at Optimus, unsure of whether or not he should give up the only piece of evidence they had.

"It's OK," a female soldier said. "That's Optimus Prime, he's the leader of the Autobots."

"Give him the shard," Gibbs said. "But I'll be watching you closely."

Optimus nodded as Abby opened the bag and started to reach in and grab the shard.

"Don't touch it!" Sam said.

"What? Why?" Abby asked.

"When Sam touched it, it made him see symbols and become practically insane," Mikaela said.

"Oh," Abby said and looked at Lennox.

"I'll go find some tweezers," Lennox said walking off.

Optimus looked at the team as they waited for Lennox to return. McGee switched feet every once and a while and Abby shifted uncomfortably. Lennox came back moments later with a pair of tweezers. Abby took them gratefully and pulled the shard out and handed it to Optimus. Optimus took a long look at it and then looked at the team.

"It seems you _have_ found an AllSpark shard," Optimus said.

"So that's why that Pretender or whatever it was attacked us," Tony said.

"Yes,"Optimus said.

"OK, so what's going on?" Gibbs demanded. "Why didn't we know about you guys before?"

"These guys are classified above top secret," Lennox explained.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"If the Decepticons knew we were here, they'd attack your planet," Optimus said.

"But don't they already know?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd expect they would," Optimus said. "They're probably planning something."

Gibbs looked at Abby and then the rest of his team. Optimus observed the agents closely as they talked with each other. Tony and McGee were arguing and Gibbs glared at them and then smacked both of them on the backs of their heads.

"Sorry, boss," Tony said.

"You!" Ratchet said suddenly.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Him," Ratchet said pointing to Tony, who squeaked. "You need that cut checked."

"Don't worry he's the medical officer," Consolata said. "He works on humans and Autobots."

"Come with me," Ratchet said.

Tony looked at Gibbs and then followed the Autobot medical officer. McGee grinned after Tony as he followed Ratchet out.

"Wipe that smile off your face, McCheeky!" Tony said.

McGee stopped smiling and turned a bright shade of red. Ziva fell to the ground laughing. Optimus looked at the team. They liked to tease each other, that was for sure, then Optimus looked at McGee.

"Your name is McCheeky?" Optimus asked.

"No, Timothy McGee," McGee said. "Tony calls me a lot of different names like, McGoo, McGeek, and McFlowerPower."

Lennox started laughing after the last nickname.

"Then there is probie, probalicious, and probie-won-kinobie," Ziva said.

Optimus looked amused and looked at the soldiers who were on the verge of laughing. Epps was holding his stomach and laughing. Gibbs rolled is eyes and walked off to find the med-bay.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"You think he's gonna live?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd give him about three weeks," Ratchet said.

"What?" Tony asked looking alarmed.

"I'm just kidding, he should be fine," Ratchet said.

"Good, 'cause if he wasn't, he'd be answering to me," Gibbs said.

"Right, boss," Tony said.

"By the way, DiNozzo, McGee told the soldiers some of the nicknames you came up for him," Gibbs said and walked out.

Gibbs walked into the hangar to see McGee, Abby and Ziva talking to the Autobots. When Abby saw Gibbs, she ran over to him and jumped up and down.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby said. "How is Tony? Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Abs, he's going to be fine," Gibbs said.

"Maybe you should cut down on the CafPow!s, Abby," McGee called over.

"I am offended that you said that Mr. MIT," Abby said.

McGee blushed and looked down.

"How is Tony, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He's fine," Gibbs replied.

"That is good," Ziva said.

"Special Agent Gibbs, your agents are highly amusing," a mechanically feminine voice said.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm Lightning Streak," the Autobot said.

"Streak," Consolata called over.

Lightning's head shot up and looked at the soldier. Optimus looked over to see Consolata talking to the twins.

"You're talking to those two?" Lightning asked. "I'm sorry, but those guys are just- I think I'll stay over here."

Bumblebee gave Lightning an amused look and then walked over to Sam.

"Hey, Bee," Sam said smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Tony said walking in and looked at McGee. "McBigMouth."

"Hey, Tony," Ziva said.

Tony looked at the soldiers and saw Consolata and walked over to her.

"Hey," Tony said. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo, I've talked to your fellow agents long enough for them to tell me how many women you hit on," Consolata said.

Tony glared at Ziva and McGee, then walked over to the group.

"This is so cool!" Abby finally said.

Optimus looked down with an amused expression on his metallic face. Abby looked at the other Autobots in fascination. Sideswipe turned to look at her.

"So what do you do with these guys?" he asked.

"I'm a forensic scientist," Abby replied.

"Really?" Sideswipe said.

"Yup!" Abby said.

"She's also the favorite," Tony chimed in.

"Optimus, what happens when the Pretender tells Megatron about the shard?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know," Optimus said. "But we cannot let him have to shard."

"We also cannot have a repeat of two years ago," Ironhide said.

"What happened two years ago?" Tony asked.

The Autobots just glanced at Optimus and looked down. Gibbs looked around to see the soldiers and teenagers doing the same.

"Hey!" Gibbs said impatiently. "What happened?"

"Two years ago, the Decepticons resurrected Megatron," Optimus began. "Not long after that, they went after Sam. Megatron was among those Decepticons. There was a fight in a field between me and three Decepticons."

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"When Optimus thought the Decepticons were gone, Megatron killed him," Consolata finished. "And The Fallen came to Earth."

"Hang on, that satellite hacking with the robotic thing," Tony said. "Was that-"

"Yes, it was," Lennox said darkly.

"If Megatron killed Optimus, how is he still standing?" Ziva asked.

"Sam used the Matrix of Leadership to bring him back," Lennox replied.

"After he died and came back, of course," Consolata added.

"This is all very confusing," Tony said.

"Well, it's not surprising that you're confused, Tony," McGee said.

Tony reached over and whacked McGee on the back of his head. Gibbs looked at his two male agents sharply before turning back to Optimus, the NCIS team leader had a new respect for the Autobot leader.

"Sorry, boss," Tony and McGee muttered at the same time.

"I am very sorry about Tony and McGee," Ziva said respectfully. "They do not know when they are supposed to talk and when they are not."

"Apology accepted, Officer David," Optimus said.

"You can call me Ziva," Ziva said smiling.

"When can we go home?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Optimus replied.

"It's probably best that you stay here for awhile," Lennox said. "Especially you, Agent DiNozzo."

"Why me?" Tony asked.

"The Pretender seems to have taken a liking to you," Lennox replied.

Tony groaned in displeasure at the news. Ziva looked at the army major with a thoughtful look.

"You are married," Ziva said finally.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lennox asked. "Did I let it slip at some point or something?"

"Reading people is part of my training," Ziva replied. "I am Mossad."

"I see," Lennox said.

"Any kids?" Tony asked.

"I have a little girl named Annabelle," Lennox replied.

Optimus noticed that team glance at Gibbs slightly then look away. Lennox looked confused, but decided to ask the team leader later.

"So, like, what kind of stuff do you do here?" Abby asked.

"We search for any Decepticons and stop them," Lennox replied.

"Wow!" Abby said with wide eyes.

"Why don't the Decepticons like us?" Ducky asked.

"There is no real reason," Optimus replied.

"Don't even try to figure it out, Duck," Gibbs said.

"Yes, sorry, Jethro," Ducky said. "But it is rather fascinating, it reminds me of a time when-"

"Not now, Ducky," Gibbs interrupted.

Lennox looked at the two men with an amused expression. They seemed like old friends by the way they acted. He finally looked at Gibbs with a serious expression.

"Agent Gibbs, why don't I show you around?" Lennox asked.

Gibbs looked at him sharply, but gave him one curt nod and the two walked off. Lennox lead him down a hall, making sure there were no twins following them or set pranks in the path.

"Alright, you wanted to ask me something, so shoot," Gibbs said.

"I noticed the looks you got from your agents," Lennox said. "Care to explain?"

Gibbs looked at the major for a long time before saying, "I had a wife and eight-year-old daughter once."

"What happened?" Lennox asked.

"I was deployed to Kuwait," Gibbs said. "Before I came home I got news that they were both murdered."

"I'm sorry," Lennox said.

"You can come out now, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Hey, boss," Tony said nervously.

"How long were you there?" Gibbs asked.

"Just got there," Tony replied with a shrug. "Soldiers think they picked something up."

Lennox dashed back down the path him and Gibbs had walked down to get to the hangar. Gibbs and Tony followed closely behind him.

"Major Lennox!" Consolata said.

"Lieutenant," Lennox said. "What's going on?"

"Looks like there's a new transformer coming," Consolata replied. "We don't know if it's Autobot or Decepticon."

"Lightning, Optimus, Ironhide," Lennox said and motioned for each Autobot to come with him.

"_Can I come?_" Bumblebee asked. "_I'll bring those two._"

"Fine, but, Sam, Mikaela, stay down and keep quiet," Lennox said.

Sam and Mikaela climbed into Bumblebee while Lennox climbed into Ironhide and they sped off after Optimus.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers or NCIS!

Chapter Three

Optimus and the others arrived at the meteor landing site, which was in front of a Porsche dealership. Lightning looked at the now Earth-bound transformer and looked at Optimus.

"It's definitely not Autobot," she said quietly.

Lennox looked at what was now a red 2006 Porsche Carrera GT. The Carrera sped off and the humans and Autobots went back to the base. When they arrived, Lennox climbed out of Ironhide and looked at Lightning.

"What's going on?" Lennox asked. "I'm a little confused."

"That Decepticon is my sister," Lightning said. "Her name is Blaze."

"So you're related to the things that want to destroy humans?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately," Lightning said.

"How does that work out?" Tony asked.

Lightning shrugged and looked at Optimus. Gibbs looked at the Autobot leader, who didn't look up to explaining.

"Great, so we have another Decepti-creep on Earth?" Mudflap asked.

"It appears so," Optimus said.

"That's lovely," Consolata said sarcastically.

"And you won't have a problem if we ever have to fight Blaze?" Lennox asked Lightning.

"None at all," Lightning said darkly.

"That's great, now, when can we get back to our investigation?" Gibbs asked.

"You could now," Lennox said.

"What about me?" Ducky asked. "I need to examine the body, which is back in the morgue."

"And I need my lab," Abby said. "And a CafPow!."

"CafPow!" Ratchet asked. "What is a CafPow!"

"It's pretty much caffeine juice," McGee explained.

"I see," Ratchet said.

"Hang on," Tony said realizing there was someone missing. "Where's the Autopsy Gremlin?"

"He never left NCIS," Ducky said.

"Why not?" McGee asked.

"He didn't know that that thing was there," Ducky said.

"Hey, Sam, wanna know what the pretender reminded me of?" Mikaela said suddenly.

"Please don't bring that up, Mikaela," Sam said.

"Alright, I won't," Mikaela said.

Consolata got up and walked over to the NCIS team.

"Why don't I show you around and explain some things to you?" she asked politely.

Gibbs nodded, having remembered that his tour was cut short. Consolata lead them down a hall.

"OK, don't get on Ratchet's bad side, he's an expert at wrench throwing and he has more than enough throwing wrenches," Consolata explained. "There's the med-bay, but Agent DiNozzo must know that."

"I've already told you to call me Tony," Tony said.

"No thanks, I'm good," Consolata said. "Ironhide has a temper, so don't even try irritating him."

"What will he do?" McGee asked.

"Let's put it this way, some of the soldiers have never been more happy to be human," Consolata said.

Tony chuckled and looked at the lieutenant.

"I'm one of them, Agent DiNozzo," Consolata said. "Optimus, as you know, is the leader and is very tolerant, but if you ever pulled a prank on him, you'd have every Autobot and every soldier after you.

"Bumblebee doesn't actually stay here, he's Sam's guardian, so he goes wherever Sam goes," Consolata went on. "Streak is my guardian, so the same goes for her."

"What about the red and green ones?" McGee asked.

"Ah, Mudflap and Skids, I'd watch out for them," Consolata said. "Big time pranksters."

"We all have gotten that from Tony," Ziva said. "We pull pranks on him, but that is it."

"Can you name a few?" Consolata asked. "I still have to get Major Lennox back."

"Super glue on my keyboard," McGee said.

"I made him fall out of his chair by loosening a few screws," Ziva said.

"Never mind, you guys don't have any really good pranks," Consolata said.

"What?" Tony said. "You haven't even heard mine yet!"

"That's right, and I don't want to," Consolata said and continued on with the tour.

Tony looked disappointed and followed the rest of the team. Gibbs looked at his senior agent and knew that Tony was attracted to the lieutenant, then again, Tony was attracted to a lot of women. Consolata seemed indifferent, but it could also be an act, Gibbs couldn't tell at this point.

"Ratchet is a little grumpy, so I'd steer clear of the med-bay unless it's an absolute emergency," Consolata said.

Gibbs listened to Consolata about the Autobots, he didn't feel like getting squished today, or any day. Consolata led them down a hall, patiently ignoring Tony's comments, but it was obvious that she was getting annoyed.

"You know, this is like _Cloverfield_," Tony said. "There's this huge alien-"

"OK, Agent DiNozzo," Consolata said storming over to Tony. "I don't wanna hear anymore comments or movie references, I've seen _Cloverfield_ and this doesn't seem anything like it."

"Uhmm, I'm sorry," Tony said.

Consolata turned around and continued on with the tour. Gibbs watched Tony follow her, now completely silent, which was a first. McGee and Ziva looked at each other in amazement while listening to Consolata. Gibbs looked around the hallways, most of the doors were exceptionally large. Gibbs saw the hangar that they had started at and realized that the tour was coming to an end.

"And here we are," Consolata said. "It's time for the soldiers to go home, but you're going to stay here with Lieutenant Dunn."

"Alright," Ziva said. "You sleep well."

"You too, Officer David," Consolata said.

9999

"Controlsa, you have failed to retrieve the shard," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron, I apologize for my failure," Mitsuki said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Get me that shard," Megatron said. "Kill the humans if you have to."

"I will not fail you," Controlsa said.

9999

Consolata walked into her house to see a shadowy figure sitting in a chair.

"Welcome home," Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo, how did you get here before me?" Consolata demanded. "Better question, how did you get in my house?"

"I can pick a lock," Tony replied. "And the twins can be quite helpful."

"I'm gonna kill them," Consolata said.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior," Tony said walking over to her.

"Yeah, well, next time think before you speak," Consolata said harshly.

"I will next time," Tony said.

"Is there any other reason why you're here?" Consolata asked.

"Nope," Tony said. "But if I go back, Gibbs will have my head on a platter."

"Well you should have thought about that before you left the base," Consolata said.

"I don't really seem to think, do I?" Tony said.

"No, you don't," Consolata laughed.

"Well, we have to fix that, don't we?" Tony said.

"Uhmm, I think you mean 'you' have to fix that," Consolata said.

"Maybe," Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo, you think you can break into my house and charm me into accepting you?" Consolata asked.

"No, but I was hoping I could," Tony replied.

"You really are desperate, but it's not gonna work," Consolata said walking over to the piano.

"Wow, that's a nice piano," Tony said.

"Thank you," Consolata said sitting down on the bench.

Tony sat down next to her and looked at the music in front of them.

"What are you going to play?" he asked.

"Yiruma's 'Moonlight,'" Consolata said looking at Tony.

Tony listened as she played the song watching as she pressed each key in amazement. When the song was over, Consolata turned to look at Tony.

"That was a beautiful song," Tony said.

"Thank you," Consolata said.

Tony and Consolata stood up. Consolata looked at Tony and then outside.

"You need to get going," Consolata said. "Mudflap, take Agent DiNozzo home. You'd better watch out tomorrow!"

A red car pulled up and Tony climbed in with one last look at Consolata. Then Mudflap drove off and Consolata walked into her house.

"Utara!" Consolata called.

The sound of claws on tile could be heard as a large brown dog ran over to Consolata.

"You sweet old idiot why didn't you bark when Agent DiNozzo came in?" Consolata said sweetly.

Utara the chocolate lab looked at his owner with a wagging tail.

"Come on," Consolata said. "Let's get some dinner."

Consolata walked into the kitchen to make some dinner and something shot through the walls. Consolata looked around for her gun, but couldn't find it.

"Crap, I left it at the base," she said and ran to find a hiding place.

Then Controlsa stepped in and stretched out her arms and grabbed Consolata.

"You'll do," Controlsa said.

"Hey, let me go, you creep!" Consolata said.

"I don't think so, you and Agent DiNozzo seem to have gotten close," Controlsa said.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," Consolata said.

"Shut up!" Controlsa said.

Lightning sped over to the hole and transformed.

"Oh look, it's the yellow freak's little girlfriend," Controlsa mocked.

"Put the human down," Lightning said sternly, like a parent scolding their child.

"I don't think so," Controlsa said switching one of her hands for a gun.

Lightning started to activate her weapons but was knocked into stasis when she was hit in the head by a blast from Controlsa's cannon.

9999

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony flinched and looked at his boss nervously.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs demanded. "We were given instructions to not leave this base!"

"Sorry, boss, had to go apologize to someone," Tony said.

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs said shortly.

"And I remember that, but this was different," Tony said.

"Prime! I can't get Streak to answer me!" Ratchet yelled suddenly.

Optimus's head shot up to look at Ratchet. Gibbs looked at the Autobots as they walked over to Ratchet.

"Is she at Consolata's house?" Optimus asked.

"I think so," Ratchet said.

"Sideswipe, you're with me," Optimus said.

"Got it," Sideswipe said and followed Optimus off the base.

"Please let her be OK," Gibbs heard Ratchet say quietly.

"DiNozzo, where were you exactly," Gibbs asked.

"Consolata's house," Tony replied.

"Was anything off when you left?" Gibbs asked.

"No, everything was perfectly normal," Tony said.

"Was the Barracuda there?" Gibbs demanded. "If so, was she fine when you left?"

"Yes and yes," Tony said.

Ratchet looked at the senior agent curiously as Gibbs glared at the senior agent.

"You don't think the Decepticons-" Tony started looking at the Autobot medic.

"At this point, I don't know what to think," Ratchet sighed.

9999

Optimus and Sideswipe arrived at Consolata's house and didn't see Lightning anywhere. He drove around back and saw Lightning in robot mode unconscious in the yard. Optimus transformed and bent over the young Autobot and attempted to wake her up. Lightning sat up and looked around with an alarmed expression.

"Optimus, they took her!" Lightning said quickly.

"Hey, slow down," Optimus said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, but those Decepti-creeps have Consolata!" Lightning said.

"Come on, let's get you back to base," Optimus said.

"No! We have to find Consolata!" Lightning said.

"We will, but we have to figure some things out first," Optimus said calmly. "Are you able to switch to alt mode?"

Lightning nodded and transformed. Optimus drove off with Sideswipe and Lightning following him.

'How's she doing back there, Sides?" Optimus asked over his comm-link.

'She should probably see Ratchet,' Sideswipe said. 'She's really shook up.'

Optimus sighed and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

9999

"Here they come," Skids said. "Look, they have Streak with them."

Optimus drove in and transformed Sideswipe and Lightning did the same. Skids looked at the femme and realized something was wrong.

"What happened, Streak?" Ratchet asked.

"They took Consolata," Lightning said quietly. "The Pretender took Consolata, probably under one of the Decepticons' orders."

"She was unconscious when we found her," Optimus explained. "Ratchet."

"Come here, Streak," Ratchet said gently.

Lightning walked over to the Autobot medic and Ratchet took her to the med-bay. Tony watched the two go and felt sympathetic for the femme. Then the full meaning for Lightning's words hit him.

"The Decepticons have Consolata?" Tony said.

Optimus nodded at the NCIS agent gravely.

"You don't think they'll kill her do you?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Optimus admitted. "The Pretender probably grabbed her to get to you guys."

"It's showing in one person," Gibbs said looking at his senior agent.

Tony looked down at the hangar floor.

"I'm going to the med-bay to see what happened," Optimus said.

"Can I come?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Optimus said.

Optimus and Tony walked into the med-bay to see Ratchet checking on Lightning. The femme looked up at Optimus and then down at Tony when the two walked in.

"Hey, Optimus," Lightning said.

"I am, sorry, but I have to ask," Optimus said. "Do you know what happened?"

"The Pretender came, I don't know what Consolata was doing at the time, and it blasted through the wall," Lightning started.

"Do you know which one it was?" Optimus asked.

"From the sound of its voice, I'd say Controlsa," Lightning said.

"OK, what happened after Controlsa blasted through the wall?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I think Controlsa grabbed Consolata," Lightning said. "I was still trying to get out of the garage at the time."

"You got stuck in the garage?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's not like it's an empty garage," Lightning said.

"Sorry," Tony said.

"When I finally got out I had almost reached the two and I heard Controlsa say that Consolata being missing would bug Agent DiNozzo," Lightning said. "Seemed to think the two were close, but Consolata complaining about him the entire way home."

"What?" Tony said.

"After that, I finally got to where the two were and I tried to persuade Controlsa to put Consolata down, but then she got me in the head," Lightning said. "Next thing I know you're waking me up."

"OK, thanks, Streak," Optimus said. "We'll find her."

"Will it be in time?" Lightning asked.

"It will," Optimus said.

"Alright, out, both of you," Ratchet said. "Let her rest."

"Alright," Optimus said.

"So, what do we do now?" Gibbs asked as Optimus and Tony walked into the hangar.

"We find Lieutenant Johnson," Optimus said.

"And if we're too late?" Gibbs demanded.

"We won't," Tony said.

"Yeah, we've solved cases where we only had about three hours and got whatever we needed done, done in time," McGee said.

"Not all of them," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, we can't forget that one..." Tony said sadly.

"Which one?" Sideswipe asked.

"The case that cost Special Agent Caitlin Todd her life," Gibbs said.

"I am sorry," Optimus said. "We have lost many friends in battle as well."

"Poor Jazz," Sideswipe said quietly.

Optimus looked down at the team. Ziva tried to cheer the others up.

"Who was Jazz?" Abby asked.

"Jazz was my first lieutenant," Optimus said. "He was ripped apart by Megatron."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Abby said.

"You guys go to sleep," Optimus said. "We will search for Consolata."

"Yes, sir," Abby said

"Wait, you said you were aliens, but never mentioned what planet you were from," McGee said.

"We are from the planet Cybertron, now get some sleep," Optimus said.

"Alright, alright," Abby said. "Someone's pushy."

"We tend to get that way when one of the good guys is captured," Ratchet said seriously.

"I-I was only kidding!" Abby said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down Miss Scuito," Optimus said shooting a glare at the medic. "Ratchet is just a little grumpy."

"OK," Abby said. "I have a question."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Where do we sleep?" Abby asked looking around.

"Oh," Optimus said. "That's a really good question. Ratchet, is there any open place in the med-bay?"

"Nope," Ratchet said. "Well, none they'd want to sleep in."

"I'll show them where they can sleep," Lieutenant Dunn said.

"Thanks," Optimus said.

"No problem, Optimus," Lieutenant Dunn said smiling.

Gibbs and his team followed the lieutenant out of the hangar and to a room with places to sleep. The NCIS team looked at each other and then walked into the room.

9999

The next morning, Lennox walked in to see the Autobots working quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Optimus.

"The Decepticons have Consolata," Optimus replied.

"_What?_" Bumblebee asked as he and Sam arrived.

"Bumblebee, you might want to go see Streak," Optimus said motioning to where Lightning was.

The now-transformed Bumblebee nodded and walked over to Lightning.

"Hey, Bee," Lightning said not looking away from what she was doing.

"_Hey_," Bumblebee said.

"You came to help?" Lightning asked.

"_Let's go for a walk first_," Bumblebee said.

Lightning stopped what she was doing and looked up at the yellow mech.

"What?" she asked.

"_Let's go for a walk_," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee!" Lightning said exasperatedly. "I've gotta find Consolata and-"

"_Streak, come on_," Bumblebee said. "_Please_."

Lightning didn't say anything for awhile, just sat there. Bumblebee was about to say something else, but then she got up and he noticed something on her head.

"_What happened there?_" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Lightning said.

Bumblebee nodded once and the two walked out.

"How does he manage it?" Lennox asked.

"Manage what?" Sam asked looking at the major.

"How does he manage to tolerate Streak?" Lennox asked. "I mean, I like her and all, but she's so stubborn and full of energy."

"There are days where Bumblebee is worse than Lightning," Optimus said. "And there are days like this when only Bee can talk sense to her."

Sam looked down the hallway that Bumblebee and Lightning had walked down. Mudflap and Skids started to walked down the same hall, but both were caught by Optimus.

"What are you two doing?" Optimus asked.

"We were just going to check on Bumblebee," Mudflap said.

"Can't you give them some privacy?" Optimus asked. "I'm pretty sure they don't want you listening to what they are saying."

"Yes, Prime," Mudflap and Skids said at the same time.

Optimus looked down at Sam and asked, "How did you tolerate them in Egypt?"

"I didn't," Sam said. "Neither did Bumblebee."

"I'll bet he didn't," Lennox muttered.

"Good morning, Miss Scuito," Optimus said.

"Oh, you can call me Abby if you want to," Abby said.

Optimus nodded as the rest of the team walked out.

"Shut up, Tony," Ziva said.

"All I'm saying is..." Tony said.

"How do you manage him?" Lennox asked Gibbs.

"Easy, like this," Gibbs said reaching his hand out and whacking Tony on the back of the head.

"Right, sorry, boss," Tony said.

Optimus shook his head and walked over to the monitors to try and find Consolata.

"You can't be serious," Ironhide said.

"What?" Optimus asked walking over to Ironhide.

Ironhide pointed to the monitor which showed a transformer signal coming to Earth.

"Not again..." Optimus muttered. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

"I'm coming," Gibbs said.

"Fine, fine," Lennox said. "Come on."

Gibbs climbed into the Topkick with Lennox and they all sped off.

A/N: I know, two new transformers in two chapter, but I couldn't resist! You'll never guess who it is! :)


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I am having a major case of writer's block, completely wrapped up in school (that's always fun, huh? haha), and then my laptop charging cord and some of my stories are saved on OpenOffice, not FanFiction so I had no access to the stories... I finally got a new cord, so I will try to update soon...**


End file.
